The Golden Huntress
by Silas Dane
Summary: Using Blue Exorcist's inspiring setting, The Golden Huntress was born. In the world of Remnant, there are only two races: Human and Faunus. Yang learns that she is half-Grimm, but also the daughter of the god of all Grimm and humanity's greatest threat. Through a series of tough decisions, betrayals, life-changing events, and heated battles, which side will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Apologies for the earlier confusion with this FF. There was a strange bug in the system and this whole chapter was filled with coding. I went back and edited it all out. I knew what the problem was, though. I don't see it happening again in the foreseeable future. Once again, my apologies.**_

 _ **\- Silas Dane**_

* * *

If you found out one day that you were the child of a god, what would you think? Wouldn't you freak out? Now here's another twist. That god, who also is your father, turns out to be the God of the Grimm, Amerys. Also take into account that the Grimm has been and always will be humanity's greatest threat. You are also a half breed. Human and Grimm. What would you think? Normal people would think that's crazy and the result of a crazy imagination. The only half breeds are the Faunus.

Well, they're not the only half breeds. I'm also a "half breed". My father is the God of the Grimm. My mother was a human who died while giving birth to me. My name is Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I growled.

There's animal cruelty, and then there's just animal _cruelty_. This was one of those occasions. On a cold evening with the sun just now descending behind the horizon, a group of three guys were in a park near the corner of a wire fence. Cowering in the corner was a small helpless puppy. And one of these guys, somewhere around my age, sixteen; was shooting a BB gun at the dog.

"Beat it, blondie. This is none of your business." The guy with the gun said.

I kicked the kickstand on Bumblebee down and approached them. "What the heck did that puppy ever do to you?"

"Before I could even take the fifth step a BB had flown by my face, through my long hair and impacted against the _Play Safe_ sign. A single strand of my hair fell to the ground as a result of the BB.

"I said, beat it. Or else I'll-"

That was all he had the chance to say. The vibrations from my punch to his face traveled through my right hand and arm, then throughout the rest of my body. In the next split-second he was on the floor. His two goons then tried to tackle me and were met with knee strikes to the gut and hooks to the jaw.

A BB then shattered on my shoulder, the pain jolting from the spot. A few more hit my left thigh and my lower abdomen. I grimaced as the guy with the gun tried shooting an empty gun. Hearing the gun click, I charged and kicked him hard on the temple. He was unconscious the next second.

His other two goons saw what happened and ran away in fear, screaming, "Monster!"

"Monster? . . . You're the ones terrorizing this poor puppy . . . Shoot . . . " I groaned and grimaced as I saw small drops of blood seeping from the small cuts the BB's caused. "I'm not going to hear the end of it from dad if he sees this . . . "

I stiffened slightly, feeling a furry sensation against the skin on my right leg. It was that puppy, nuzzling its face against me. Seeing those big tear-moistened eyes made my heart melt. I knelt down and gently petted it on the head, to which it responded very fondly to.

"We showed them who's boss, huh?~" I giggled as the puppy responded with a lick to my cheek. "You know what? I'm going to keep you! What do you think?" A bark of confirmation was all I needed to hear. I grinned and carried the puppy home in my backpack, forgetting the conflict that just happened a few moments ago. I started Bumblebee and revved home.

* * *

"Seriously? Again?"

"Ouch! Easy on the dabbing, Sun!" I winced as hydrogen peroxide was applied to my cuts.

"Shut up, don't be a wimp." Sun smirked as he pressed the disinfectant-soaked cotton ball a bit harder against the cut as a joke.

"Ow! I swear, if you do that on purpose again, I will kill you." I hissed, but then we both started chuckling.

This is Sun Wukong. He's my adopted older brother and best friend. Which is why he can get away with saying anything he wants to me. He's a Faunus whom dad adopted when he was eight years old. I was only six then. He used to have a hard time trusting me because I was Human and he was Faunus. But over time as we warmed up to each other, we became the best of friends. A golden monkey tail extended from behind him, which I feel it matches him perfectly: a monkey-brained brother.

"Love you too, sis." He winked and began to apply ointment and gauze and bandage the cuts.

We were sitting in my room while he patched me up. I live in a manor with both my dad and my brother, and all the people who work in it. The manor was three stories tall and filled with just about anything you can think of as luxury. Yeah, my dad is the current Guardian for about eighteen years now. A Guardian is someone chosen by the leaders of Remnant to be the Elite Huntsman over all of the Huntsmen in Remnant.

"Why did you bring the dog home?" Sun asked.

"Well obviously it needed a home."

"You could've given him to an animal shelter."

I sighed. "Okay, I wanted to keep him."

He scoffed in disbelief. "Since when could you take care of anything?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I smirked.

"You're going to forget about that poor dog the next day. It would be better if-"

"I will not!" My outburst awakened the puppy sleeping inside the small basket with a cushion to lay on. I had placed it in my room earlier for the puppy.

He climbed out and came over to me and I held him on my lap. "My dummy brother thinks I can't take care of you. You think I can take care of you, right?~" The lick to the cheek sealed the agreement.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Sun asked, putting away the first-aid kit.

"Hm . . . How about Zwei?" I squealed in glee when the puppy barked in agreement. "Zwei will be his new name~"

"Lame."

"Shut up."

Sun chuckled before exiting my room. "Alright, I'm going to bed. Night little sis, love ya."

"Yeah, yeah~" I rolled my eyes as he closed the door. Then I laid back on my bed, exhausted.

Zwei crawled out of my arms and back to the basket, finding a comfortable position before laying down on the cushion, yawning.

"You and me both." I winked at Zwei before getting up again to change into appropriate night clothes: a tank top and semi-loose shorts, then hopped back into bed. With the press of a button on the small controller on my nightstand, the lights turned off.

* * *

"Ugh . . . This is so lame, dad." I complained while scrubbing the floor of the ballroom. And I had a right to complain! The floor was huge! The sunlight bled through the tall glass windows and into the enormous ballroom, emphasizing how large it was.

"Then you should stop getting into fights with other people. It's that simple."

"They started it-"

"I don't care who started it. Violence is not the answer, Yang. You should know this, idiot."

This is my dad, Taiyang Xiao Long. He likes to be called Tai, but I call him dad anyways. Really, he's not always like this. He's a lot more weird. He once threw me off a cliff into deep water to teach me how to swim . . . I definitely know how to swim now, but I was angry for a while after that near-death experience.

"Can't I do something else as punishment?" I asked.

"Well, the toilets do need some scrubbing-"

"I'm good. I'll scrub this floor . . . " I sighed in defeat.

He chuckled. "That's my girl."

There were some nearby female housekeepers dusting off various furniture. At the far left end of the ballroom was a lounge area. Built into the wall was a chimney. There was already a small fire inside the fireplace. Dad and I both could barely hear what they were saying.

"Does Yang do anything else but fight and stay home?"

"No, she dropped out of middle school and doesn't have a job.

"What a spoiled child. She's definitely nothing like her brother."

"I know, right? He's so handsome and such a hard worker. I hear he's a professor and combat instructor at Beacon Academy."

"And all Yang does is slander both her brother and her father's reputation."

"If she's lucky, she might be able to at least grab a job as a model. Her appearance is all she has going for her."

As they kept speaking about me, without realizing I could hear them, I tried my best to ignore them. Their words really cut deep and I couldn't help but grit my teeth in frustration.

"She brought in a dog just last night."

"That poor thing, it won't last a few days under her care."

"She should have given it to an animal shelter."

"But those places are not good for pets."

"It's better than being here, watched by someone like Yang."

"You do have a point-"

"Shut up!" I growled.

Suddenly, the small fire in the chimney ignited into a larger flame that shot out, stretching as far as the middle of the ballroom for a brief two seconds, barely mission the maids cleaning that area.

Everyone froze in shock, including me. Except for dad.

"Holy crap! Did someone leave a Dust crystal in the chimney?!" Dad exclaimed and ran over to the fireplace.

Upon examination, there was an actual Dust crystal lodged in there. Dad grabbed the metal tongs nearby and plucked it out of there. It definitely was the kind that reacted to flames and was combustible. But I had never seen a reaction that severe.

"Who left this in here?" Dad questioned the housekeepers. "This is extremely combustible when near flames."

The keepers all bowed and apologized. "Apologies, sir! But none of us left a Dust crystal in there."

He frankly gave them an assuring look. "I believe you, but please make sure to clean more thoroughly in the future. Don't want the house blowing up and all."

"Of course, sir." They all bowed again and continued cleaning.

Dad returned to where I was, tossing the Dust crystal up and down like it was a ball. "Whoo! That was pretty scary, huh?" He winked.

"No kidding." I sighed. "Can I do this later? I need to go take Zwei out for a walk."

He chuckled. "Trying to get out of it?"

"No~ Zwei just needs to go on a walk. I looked up online on how to take care of a dog."

"Alright, fine. Go ahead."

Before I could go though, he stopped me again. "Take this." He handed me a flier for a job opening at the local grocery store about a half-mile away from the manor. I knew this store really well.

"Dad, I'm not going to-"

"I'm not asking you to go apply." He interrupted. "I'm asking you to consider."

Then he came closer and held me by my shoulders and looked down into my eyes, it was kind of uncomfortable. It was as if he could see into my soul. "Yang, you are my daughter and I love you. I want you to be self-reliant because I know it will benefit you. You have all these talents that I've seen in the past sixteen years and I want to let you know that you may not be like your brother, but you are _Yang Xiao Long_. I only want the best for you."

I was taken aback. It was rare for dad to speak like this. I was so caught off guard, I didn't realize I had nodded and accepted.

But he smiled reassuringly and pulled me into his typical suffocating hug. "You'll do great. And I know that you can take care of Zwei, don't listen to the others."

I wriggled out of his strong hug and took a breath of life before saying something.

"Gosh, you're crazy . . . But I'll try."

"That's my girl." He smirked. "Now go break a leg."

I rolled my eyes and returned a smile. "Okay, thanks dad." I ran up the two flights of stairs to the third floor to my room. After getting dressed and getting Zwei, I left the manor.

* * *

 _ **Tai**_

Gordon, the manor's butler, approached me after Yang left the front gates with Zwei, waving before she disappeared around the tall hedges.

"Master," he said, "do you think her powers have awakened?"

"Get out of my head, Gordon." I replied jokingly, then frowned. "But there's only one way to find out."

Gordon held out the large dungeon-like key to me for the basement of the manor.

I smirked. "You always know what I'm going to request."

Gordon bowed slightly. "I'm just your servant, master."

I patted him on the shoulder and entered the manor again. "Continue with your duties."

"As you wish, master."

My room was on the first floor, and for good reason. Inside my room, behind a large bookshelf was a door that led to an underground basement.

The door creaked as it opened inward. I grabbed a flashlight and descended the stairs to a room that was locked. I inserted the key, turned it to the right and the lock clicked open. Inside the room was a puzzle-locked chest the size of a large dictionary.

Sliding the pieces into their right place, the lock clicked and the box opened. Inside were two golden modified gauntlets with empty Dust round chambers and a necklace with a special purple gem on it. Surrounding these gauntlets were white Dust crystals. There were originally sixteen that were placed in the chest for the purpose of sealing away an inherited power. Now there was only one. And it was cracking.

I shook my head. "I was afraid of this . . . "


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't even need to put a leash on Zwei. He always stayed by my side, was harmless to everyone he met, and kept his distance from dogs that wanted to mess with him. What a well-behaved dog!

We were walking through the congested city of Signal, full of people and cars, and the sun was still rising high into the noon. It wasn't long before we reached that grocery store dad wanted me to go to. There was a sticker on the window that had a picture of a dog with an X on the picture.

"Sorry, Zwei. I guess you'll have to wait outside here for a little bit." I frowned, petting Zwei's head gently and scratching behind his ears. "Stay, okay?~"

Zwei sat down on the ground in front of the store.

"Good boy~ I'll come back out with a treat for you." I smiled and entered the store.

The automatic doors slid open as I walked close to them. There was already a female employee ready to greet me.

"Welcome to Gretta's Everyday Needs! How may I help you Ms. Long?" I come here often to run errands for dad.

"Hi, I'm here for this flier." I showed the paper.

"Ah, I see. The manager is not currently here at the moment. Would you mind returning in about fifteen minutes?"

"Not at all." I was about to go looking for dog food in the store, but it just hit me that I didn't know what type of dog food was right for Zwei. "Um, actually . . ."

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"So, I don't know what kind of dog food is best for my dog. He's sitting outside the store right now."

The employee looked to where I was pointing. Zwei was just sitting there and looking around for anything interesting.

"Oh! I see. Right this way please."

I followed the woman into the store, it was bigger than it looked from the outside.

 _ **"Cecilia . . . "**_

"Huh?" I looked around, having heard a strange reverberating voice. But it was just me, the woman, and other shoppers in the aisle.

"Is something wrong?" The woman asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She picked up a small sack of the specific dog food for Zwei. It actually had the breed of dog's picture on it, which was Zwei. "Would you like me to check this at the counter?"

"Mhm." I followed her back, fishing for my dad's trust fund card and ID card.

 _ **"Your time is soon at hand . . . "**_

I wasn't going crazy this time. There was a voice and I heard it. But I looked around, seeing no one around me except the woman. My heart rate began to increase a little, I did not like not being able to see what was watching me.

"That'll be thirty-five credits, Ms. Long."

I handed her both my cards. After scanning both, she handed them back to me with a receipt. "Thank you for coming, Ms. Long. Would you like-"

Her voice faded and all I could see was her lips moving. That was when the voice came a third time with clarity.

 _ **"You and I will burn this world together. All will be exterminated and Grimm will prevail on the face of Remnant once again. No more shall the destruction be postponed."**_

My blood went cold and chills crawled up my spine. I dropped both my cards without realizing. My face drained of its color.

"Ms. Long? . . . Ms. Long? . . . Ms. Long?!"

I was brought back to reality as the woman's voice came back. She had the most worried expression I had ever seen. I looked around and the other shoppers were staring at me, too.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I shook my head, now in control of myself again. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay . . . I'll be leaving now." I picked up my cards, the sack of dog food and left quickly.

Zwei followed me back home, eager to eat what I've got for him. His cheerful barks had helped calm me down a little. I smiled and giggled as he ran circles around me as we walked.

* * *

 _ **That Afternoon . . .**_

"Yang." Dad said, catching me before I could head out the door.

My heart rate had not gone back to normal yet. I was still shaken by the voice I heard not too long ago.

But he just smiled and said, "you look great. Very professional."

I had changed into business attire. Gordon had helped me choose appropriate clothing from my wardrobe. I was wearing form fitting clothes consisting of: a white collar shirt with the top two buttons undone, a female's black business coat that was unbuttoned, black slacks that were only a tiny bit loose, and black shoes that had a slight raise with the heels. It was weird walking in these shoes.

I scoffed. "It definitely feels professional. Doesn't mean I like it . . . but I do look good in it~"

"You'll get used to it." He opened the door for me. "I want to hear the good news when you return."

I smiled at that. "I won't let you down, dad."

"That's my girl. Now go break a leg."

"No problem." I felt so pumped and ready to take on the world. I hurried out of the manor and towards the city a half mile away. I left Zwei behind with a housekeeper.

* * *

"You got the job, Ms. Long."

"R-Really?!" I caught myself and cleared my throat. "Sorry."

The manager smiled and he stood up to give me a handshake. "You'll start a week from today. Eight to five in the evening. All you need is yourself and that great smile of yours. You'll receive some training on your new job when you come again. I look forward to working with you."

"I won't let you down, Mr. Black." I said, shaking his hand.

After he took my applications, I left his office with such a huge smile on my expression. Dad was going to be so proud!

On the way back though, my good mood was ruined. I had run into those guys from the day before again.

"Oo~ Looking very professional blondie. Remember me?"

"As if I could forget." There was something odd about the ringleader. He didn't look the same as before, but then again I did punch him in the face. But no punch could cause that kind of change.

His eyes were more narrower and dilated. His teeth were larger and looked sharper. The nails on his hands were longer and he was unusually taller. And his hair was extremely spiked up and darker than black. And what a creepy grin he had. How did his goons not notice these things? Or did they?

"Let's take a walk, I have something I need to talk to you about." He said. His voice also sounded different. It was slightly deeper.

"Why should I go with you?"

"Well, I could tell the media that Yang Xiao Long had harassed me and nearly killed me. I'm sure that wouldn't look to good for your father's reputation, right?"

I grit my teeth and balled my hands into fists. " . . . Fine."

I honestly did not care what the media thought of me. But I didn't want to stress out dad even more. He was already stressed enough with his job. The last thing he needed was more trouble that was caused by me.

I walked with them, feeling uncomfortable the entire way. They led me outside of the city, not too far from the manor, but in between.

We stopped in the middle of a field. "So, before you jump to conclusions. I'm not going to touch you." As in sexually. "I just wanted to make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yeah. You see, I'm trying to get into the famous Beacon Academy. You know, the awesome college where legends are born? Like your father?"

I scoffed. "As if they'll ever accept a punk like you in."

"My father is the mayor of this city." Well, at least I know who he is now. He's the mayor's son, Brad.

"He's already endorsed me. I'm just waiting for the letter of acceptance. But . . . " He gave me that creepy grin again. "I'm a little worried that with all the other 'capable' people applying, I won't get in. And my chances will be a lot lower if what happened yesterday reaches the academy officials."

"Just get to the point." I said, impatient.

"Slow down, blondie. I'm getting there. But here's the deal. You stay silent about what happened and I'll also stay silent."

"That's it? If that's all then, bye. I won't say a word." I said, but before I could leave he stopped me.

"One more condition. I want your father's endorsement into the academy."

That made me laugh. "You have some nerve, asking for that. Why in the world should I even think about that?"

There's that creepy grin again. "I could get your brother easily kicked out of Beacon by spreading a false rumor-"

Before he knew it, Brad was on the ground from my hard punch.

"Never speak of my brother like that! Only I can talk crap about him! I would rather kiss a Grimm than accept that condition!"

A low growl came from Brad. "You piece of trash . . . That hurt!" He roared, like a beast would. Weird black things emerged from him, completely shocking me. They shot out in all different directions from his body. Before I knew it, I was on the ground on my stomach, held by his two goons.

"You're gonna pay for that, blondie."

I grimaced as he pulled my head up forcefully by my hair. A knife came into my vision.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have nice purple eyes?"

My blood went cold at the realization of what he was going to do and I tried to get up, but the goons were heavier than I thought.

"I think they would look stuffed in a glass jar on my shelf!" His laugh sent chills down my spine.

The knife came closer to my eyes and I tried shying away.

"No. Stop!"

He wouldn't back off.

"Whoa. Brad, hold on a sec. You're being a bit extreme-"

"Shut up or I'll cut out your worthless body up and feed it to the Grimm!" He growled back, silencing his goon. He brought the knife closer to my eye, laughing like a maniac.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. The next thing I knew, golden flames exploded from my body. The two goons screamed and ran away, being burned by the flames. Brad had jumped back a bit, the knife in his hand melted.

"Wha- What the?-" I looked at my hands. There were still those golden flames dancing on it, but it didn't hurt me. My hair was glowing with that same golden light too.

 _ **"You've finally awakened."** _ I looked up and saw Brad. My eyes widened when I saw him completely transformed. He was a lot taller, his eyes as red as blood, teeth sharp as razors, bone-like spikes were protruding from his back, and bone claws replaced his fingernails.

"What the heck?! Who are you?!" This was not a Grimm.

 _ **"I am one of your loyal servants, Princess Cecilia. My Lord, the King and God of all Grimm, Amerys, has sent me to reclaim you for His Highness. He is anxiously waiting for you."**_ His hand was extended towards me, those claws a few feet from my face. _**"Come with me, His Highness awaits."**_

This was too much to process for me. I was still in shock when Dad suddenly was in front of me, a sudden gust of wind following.

The monster in front of me jumped back in surprise and roared in pain when Dad started beating the crap out of it with his fists. The monster fled and ran off into the wilderness that was beyond the manor.

The golden flames once enveloping me disappeared. I was still in complete shock at everything that just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, what's going on?!"

He kept ignoring all my questions and kept giving orders to the people in the manor. Zwei was walking next to me, excited that people were running around. He had never seen so much action in the manor.

"Suit up and prepare for battle! Everyone has full access to the armory. Arm the Dust Mines. Activate the Steel Fortress Protocol. Make sure no Grimm even touches the walls of this manor! Man those turrets! Send out an request for support to the Vale military!"

By his orders, the people armed themselves with guns and armor, activating manor and courtyard defenses that I had no idea even existed. I also did not know that each of the people working here were trained Huntsman. They were scrambling all over the place to get ready for what seemed like a battle that was going to be big.

"I can't believe what I just witnessed . . . A Grimm Lord possessing a young boy? That's never happened before." He kept talking to himself, which freaked me out.

The sound of gunshots and explosions filled the air just outside of the manor. Dad went over to his room and looked at the monitors displayed. There were camera feeds of the chaos that was happening outside. Some workers were mounted on turrets with large chain guns and cannons, firing various Dust rounds at the huge horde of Grimm approaching the manor. Explosions were going off in the fields as Grimm stepped on the Dust Mines. Huntsmen were lined up behind the thick steel walls and shooting machine guns, heavy rifles, and explosive weapons.

I was completely mesmerized by the entire scene unfolding in front of me on these monitors.

"This way." Dad pulled on my arm into this door. I was led through a dark stairway and into another room.

"Stop!" I yelled. He finally did and looked at me. "What's going on?! What happened to me earlier?! What happened to that Brad guy?! Why are all these Grimm attacking the manor?! Who was that monster and why is he saying Amerys is my father?! Is this-"

"I know you have a lot of questions, Yang! But now is not the time to answer all of them."

"No! I'm not going to let this go! You need to tell me what's going on, NOW!"

Dad sighed and looked me dead in the eyes. "All I can say, for now, is this. You are a child born from Amerys, the King of the Grimm; and Raven Branwen, your human mother."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It's all true? I'm a child of a monster, who happened to be a god, too?

"You're gonna stay here. You'll be safe. No further questions until after." Before I knew it, he had locked me in the room with Zwei.

"Hey! Come back! Don't leave me in here alone!" My heart was pounding. All these things were happening too fast and my mind couldn't process it all quick enough. I could only wait with Zwei, hugging him close to me while explosions rumbled the earth and gunshots could be heard.

* * *

 _ **Tai**_

"There's too many of them!" A woman said over the communications link. Everyone had an earpiece to communicate through radio.

"They're too close on the eastern flank!"

"Gordon! Activate the Inferno Protocol!" I commanded.

"As you wish, master." He said in a calm voice.

A few moments later, automated turrets of flamethrowers emerged on each side of the manor's walls, burning any Grimm that was lucky enough to come into range.

"Launch those oil drums!"

Without a second to waste, oil drums were hurled in the air by a catapult system and into the field of Grimm.

"Fire Dust rounds!"

A moment later, the entire field all around the manor that was covered in oil ignited into flames. The flames engulfed all of the Grimm, killing them quickly and burning them alive.

 _ **"I will destroy every last one of you human filth if you do not hand over the princess! I am Tyrian, a Grimm Lord and servant to His Highness, Amerys!"** _ A monstrous voice filled the air even with all the explosions and gunfire.

The ground began to rumble as a Grimm that rivaled the size of a Goliath charged towards the front gates. Its presence inspired the other Grimm in the horde to charge at the manor with renewed ferocity.

"Hold it back!" All attention was directed at the charging Grimm Lord.

Dust rounds and explosions pelted the enormous Grimm, but it was doing no good. It was just a hundred yards away from the perimeter and closing fast. The fields engulfed in flames did nothing to it as it charged through it as if it was just a veil.

"Gordon! Dust Railgun! Load it with White Dust!" I commanded.

"As you wish, master." A huge cannon-like turret emerged from underneath the courtyard, aimed towards the incoming horde.

The Railgun charged in five seconds, making a loud whirring noise. Then it fired with a deafening crack that echoed for miles, followed by a white flash of light that was blinding.

The Grimm disintegrated and a form slid to a stop on the battle-torn field in front of the manor walls. It was that same boy that was with Yang. A small Infestor Grimm jumped off of the boy's neck and began fleeing. I quickly dashed ahead, pounding the Infestor Grimm into the ground with a loud squish. After all the adrenaline and tension began to die down, I looked to the unclothed boy a few feet away from me.

"Get him medical attention!" I ordered. Several of the manor's workers picked him up and placed him into one of the vehicles parked in the courtyard. They drove him to Vale to get medical attention at the hospital.

I sighed as I looked around. Just like that, a horde of Grimm was exterminated in just a mere fifteen minutes. It never was an easy job to be a Huntsman. Let alone a Guardian . . .

"I hate my job."

* * *

 _ **Yang**_

"This necklace here suppresses all of your power. These modified gauntlets are artifacts that channel one's power and allows them to use it as a weapon."

Dad was trying his best to explain what these random items from a box were. He had clipped a necklace around my neck and had me slip on these light gauntlets. I don't even know why I'm doing this.

"I still have questions . . . " I said, rather irritated that dad kept avoiding them.

He frowned. "Yang . . . I know this is hard to take in, but-"

"'Hard to take in?' Are you serious?! I've been living this whole time in one big lie!"

"Yang-"

I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me! How could you lie to me?!"

"Yang-"

"This whole time, you weren't my real dad?! All those experiences I've had with you, all those bonding moments we had, were those all lies too?! Were you just toying with me?!"

"You may not be my real daughter, but you are like one to me!" He yelled for the first time. I've never heard him yell before. "Don't you dare say that I don't love you, because I do! I love you like my own!"

"Shut up! If you loved me you would have told me the truth! Stop acting like you are my father!-"

A loud slap echoed in the intense atmosphere in the main hall of the manor. My left cheek was hot and stinging from the hard slap.

"That's enough . . . " He said in a deep, shaking voice, a trace of hurt in it. "Go to your room."

I felt a tear slide down my reddened cheek as I slowly walked away to the base of the stairs. All eyes were on us as the scene unfolded.

"Sir! Look out!"

Then suddenly, dad started screaming loudly. I turned around and saw a small creature on the back of his neck. Dad was furiously trying to get it off, but after a few seconds, the struggle stopped.

"Heheh . . . HEHAHAHAHAHA!"

Before I knew it, golden flames erupted all over and around dad. The shockwave knocked me off of my feet.

"It's Amerys! Load White Dust rounds and open fire!" Gordon shouted.

"Human pests. Burn!"

Screams replaced the gunfire as everyone around me just ignited in golden flames. Their screams filled my soul with terror. I've read the legends, but I would never have imagined they were true.

"There you are Cecelia, my daughter." Dad spoke. His voice was like three different voices combined.

"C-Cecelia?" I couldn't speak. Fear had taken over my body and I was actually shivering.

"That is what your true name is. Come, let us return home together, Cecelia." He said. That was when dad grabbed my left wrist. "Come, we will return to our world."

"No! Let go of me! You're a monster!" I cried out.

"They see you the same way . . . Damn . . . " I looked up to see blood dripping from dad's eyes and mouth and ears. "This still does belong to a human body. It can't contain my power forever-"

"LET GO!" I yelled, golden flames bursting from my countenance. But it didn't even make him flinch. A very creepy grin formed his mouth.

"Hmhm. You still have much to learn, daughter." With the wave of his hand, a portal to the Grimm world opened on the floor. Both of us began to slowly sink into the portal.

I lost control and screamed. "Somebody! Help!" But there was no one to help. They were all shaken and wounded from Amerys's flames.

"Welcome home Cecelia. You and I have- What?!" I looked up and saw that there was a blade stuck inside dad's chest. His hand was on the hilt of a large dagger.

"You're not going to take my daughter!" Dad yelled.

"Fool! You're going to sacrifice yourself?!"

"That's what love is all about, right?" He winked at me, then collapsed.

"Damn you, Guardian!" Amerys left dad's body and he fell forward, the little Grimm scurrying into the portal.

I caught him from falling, but we were still sinking into the Grimm world. "Dad! Wake up!" My feet touched the floor of the Grimm world after falling ten feet from the portal. There was no way we were getting out of here without help.

The howls of Beowolves pierced my ears and made my blood run cold. I could see those blood red eyes glowing in the dark world. We were surrounded with no way to escape.

"Dad!" I shook him, but he wasn't waking up.

"Dad!"

Then it hit me. Something that he had said earlier. I looked down and saw the necklace with the purple gem on it. I grasped the gem in my hand, hoping that something would happen.

Nothing.

I could now see the outlines of the Beowolves approaching as the light from the portal began to illuminate their countenances.

"Come on! Work you piece of crap!" I tried everything there is you could possibly do to a necklace.

The first Beowolf came into view and was snarling, baring its fangs at me.

"WORK!" I commanded. The purple gem suddenly began to radiate a golden light. Golden flames surrounded my figure and my hair began to glow with golden brilliance once again.

I could see all of the Beowolves now because of the light from my flames. They backed off quickly after my powers manifested.

As the flames danced around and on me, I felt an overwhelming sense of renewed strength. Using this renewed strength, I leaped up higher than I've ever jumped before and out the portal and back to the main hall of the manor.

Gordon was already there, a mysterious gun he held pointed where the portal is. He fired the gun, a sustained white beam hitting and closing the portal before any Grimm could escape from it.

Once I came out of my shock, I looked around at all the shocked expressions of the manor workers. Then looking down, I was caught off guard by my appearance. For a moment, I gazed at my clear reflection on the marble floor. My long blonde hair was still glowing and dancing as if a breeze was blowing it. My eyes had changed from their purple color to crimson red, like a Grimm. Golden fire was dancing all around my body, but none of it was hot. Just this strange warmth.

That was when I heard dad cough. I quickly sat him down on a nearby chair that survived the chaos. Without doing anything, my powers vanished and the necklace stopped glowing.

"Dad?"

He opened his eyes, then smiled. "Yang . . . " He breathed.

"Dad . . . " I was trying to fight back tears, seeing his condition.

A weak smile formed on his expression. "You've grown so much . . . I'm proud of you . . . "

I held his hand. "Hang in there, dad. We're going to get you help-"

"It's too late for me . . . I can no longer see you or move my legs . . . My eyes are dark." My heart sank seeing the color drain from his skin. He had lost too much blood and the color from his eyes were also gone.

"Dad . . . I'm so sorry . . . This was my fault-"

"Sshh . . . " He gently and weakly placed his hand on my cheek and I helped him hold it there with mine. "I'm sorry I kept it all a secret . . . But know that I still love you . . . "

The tears were spilling out of control. "I love you too, dad. I'm so sorry for what I said . . . I'm so sorry-"

"Yang." His smile was still present. "Never lose sight of who you are . . . And be wise in all you do . . . What more can I say?" He chuckled weakly, stirring up violent coughs and blood spilling out of his mouth.

"Don't talk." I said.

"Don't worry about me . . . Take care of yourself and that dog of yours . . . Yang-" His head started slacking forward until it slowly rested on my shoulder. His hand that was on my cheek fell to his side, limp.

The tears came pouring down from eyes and my heart ached exceedingly. I buried my face in his shoulder and let out all the sobs and tears. My cries echoed throughout the manor. I called for dad to come back, but I knew that he was gone, no matter how much I tried to deny it. I didn't want to move or speak.


End file.
